<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【龙猫】樱草 by Kogitsunya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477002">【龙猫】樱草</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogitsunya/pseuds/Kogitsunya'>Kogitsunya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:53:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogitsunya/pseuds/Kogitsunya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>※内含一对副cp，是精猫</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Au Ra Characters/Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV), Elezen Characters/Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【龙猫】樱草</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>※内含一对副cp，是精猫</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　“隼，这次的任务完成之后我希望你考虑一下，到我这里来专门为我做事。”</p>
<p>　　长桌后面，那个衣着奢侈的精灵正带着商业性的微笑以欣赏的目光看着桌前那个黑角的奥拉，但对方就像是并没有听到这句邀请一样，只是收好了委托资料后便无视了问话冷漠地说道，“我会尽快完成任务的，没什么事我就先走了。”</p>
<p>　　话是这么说，但那个奥拉并没有留下挽留的余地，直接转身离开得十分干脆，大门开启又关闭，直到脚步声逐渐远去后，路斯特忽然拍了拍手，一个忍者模样的猫魅一下子就出现在了屋子里，不同于刚刚的奥拉，他非常恭敬地向那个精灵行了个礼。</p>
<p>　　“请问有什么需要吩咐的吗？”</p>
<p>　　路斯特暗暗叹了口气低头揉一揉眉心，忽然意味深长的撑着下巴看着这个猫魅说道，“莱拉，去跟踪隼。”</p>
<p>　　莱拉愣了一下，下意识抬头看了看身后的大门又看了看路斯特，犹豫了一下试探着问，“然后……找机会杀了他？”</p>
<p>　　“不不不，当然不是要干掉他。”路斯特似乎被这个猫魅的想法逗乐了，他忍不住笑了一声才慢条斯理地说道，“隼的能力我很欣赏，可惜这个人油盐不进，连雇佣兵协会能提供的信息都少的可怜，所以你去跟踪他，查清楚这个人到底喜欢什么，我要他为我所用。”</p>
<p>　　忍者行了个礼一下子就从屋里消失了，路斯特从抽屉里拿出了一份简短的履历表看了看，便将那张纸丢进了炉火堆中，望着窗外的天露出了一个玩味的笑容。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　莱拉现在就隐藏在屋檐下的阴暗角落里，哪怕是做了忍者多年此刻竟然也有了一点百无聊赖的感觉，而原因正是来自于不远处那个正在执行任务的奥拉。</p>
<p>　　他多少有点明白自己的雇主为什么会说今天那番话了，从接到跟踪隼的指令到现在，莱拉一路跟着他走了几个地方，然而这个奥拉一直在闷头做事，不休息，也不抽空做点别的事，就连与他一同执行任务的人似乎都不敢跟他说些什么，也难怪这个人的资料会少得可怜。</p>
<p>　　莱拉无声地叹了口气，无聊地想着如果这一路跟踪下来也一无所获的话要怎么交差，可就在这时，隼路过了一个摊位时忽然停下了，而且是直勾勾地盯着那个摊位不知道在想些什么。</p>
<p>　　难道说……</p>
<p>　　莱拉急忙多看了几眼那个摊位，眼看着隼拿起了一个猫小胖形状的摆件，甚至付了钱揣进了兜里。</p>
<p>　　“喂！发生什么事了吗？”</p>
<p>　　一同出任务的人在不远处忽然回头招呼了一句，隼便像是什么都没有发生过一样沉默地跟上去，留下同伴和躲在暗处的莱拉都一脸懵逼地看着他就这么直接走掉了。</p>
<p>　　这个……要算作是情报吗？</p>
<p>　　莱拉有点为难地看了看摊贩剩下的猫小胖摆件，最终还是决定先继续跟踪，可接下来的行程中，隼一直在利用着同伴注意不到的机会买下了各种看起来小巧可爱的东西，把莱拉看得瞠目结舌。</p>
<p>　　这、这难道就是这家伙不为人知的爱好？！难道要我在报告时说只要搜罗足够多的可爱的小玩意儿就能收买这家伙？</p>
<p>　　或许是因为这个结果本身就与隼那个人给人留下的印象相差甚远，莱拉甚至有些不敢确定隼是为了任务才买的东西还是因为喜好才买的东西。如果不是亲眼目睹，他宁愿相信前者，但莱拉是眼看着每一样东西都是在隼观察了足够久后才买下的，比起随手购买很明显是经过了精挑细选，所以后者的可能性不得不说大大的提高了。</p>
<p>　　如果雇佣兵协会的人听说了一定会觉得把这个告诉他们的人是疯了才会觉得隼会喜欢这些东西。莱拉翻了个白眼，作为曾经也是雇佣兵协会成员的他跟隼之前多少也有过一点来往，只不过他现在已经完全受雇于私人，那点少得可怜的接触经历实在是让莱拉不能认同这个结果，所以他决定继续跟踪下去。</p>
<p>　　一定是还有什么不为人知的隐情的。莱拉心想。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　隼在傍晚时便将任务提前完成了，莱拉看着跟他同行的人个个都累个半死，只有隼面不改色地回到协会做好交接就准备离开了。</p>
<p>　　结果到任务完结莱拉都没有看到隼用到那些个买的小玩意儿，也就是说那些东西一定是买来私用。莱拉嘴角抽动了一下，一想到现在这个奥拉浑身上下的衣兜里都藏着那些他一路买来的各种小玩意儿，莱拉就觉得此刻板着脸面无表情的隼看起来充满了讽刺意味。</p>
<p>　　真想一下子把他兜里的东西都抖出来给协会那些怕他的人看看。</p>
<p>　　莱拉忍住了手痒的冲动，恰好隼已经办完了任务交接准备离开，临走前还用不大大小的音量回头强调了一句。</p>
<p>　　“任务今天提前完成了，明天我要休息。”</p>
<p>　　也就是说，“别来烦我”。莱拉耸了耸肩膀跟上隼离开了协会，他早有耳闻，隼偶尔会提前完成任务，然后整整消失一天，任何人都别想在那一天打扰到他，上一个敢这么做的联络员听说当天就被吓得辞职了。</p>
<p>　　那这么说来今天不正好是一个查清楚隼到底去做了什么的机会嘛！</p>
<p>　　莱拉忽然来了兴致，悄无声息地跟着隼回到了主城区，因为那个人走的飞快，看起来似乎是相当的赶时间，所以莱拉不得不加快步伐，几度差点跟丢，好在是终于跟到了一家小而精致的烘焙坊，小巧的门面看着有些眼熟，但莱拉来不及多想，在隼进店后急忙从房顶钻进店里，借由屋顶的房梁做掩护，低头就能俯视到那个穿着围裙大约就是店长的猫魅，和……</p>
<p>　　正抱着那个猫魅使劲在人家脸颊额头上亲来亲去的隼？！</p>
<p>　　莱拉差点吓得从房梁上掉下来，他惊愕地看着那个被协会众人当成冷血无情的任务机器的人居然会用那种听起来有点撒娇的语气说道，“老婆——我可算赶回来。”</p>
<p>　　“嗯！辛苦啦，欢迎回来！”那个红发的猫魅笑着拍了拍隼的后背，就像是早已对此习以为常了一样。</p>
<p>　　“今天怎么这么早就回来了？不是说任务要两三天才能办完？”</p>
<p>　　隼抬头有点不满地看着被他抱在怀里的人，叹了口气轻轻戳了一下他的额头，“我就知道你又忘了今天是什么日子了。”</p>
<p>　　那个猫魅苦思冥想了许久后可怜巴巴地揉了揉额头塌着耳朵说道，“……真的想不起来嘛，我记得你的生日已经过了吧。”</p>
<p>　　“是你自己的生日啊！”隼说着从各个兜里掏出了他今天买的那一堆小摆件出来，看着那个猫魅的表情从呆愣变成惊喜，“阿纳尔，生日快乐！”</p>
<p>　　难怪这家店的装饰摆设风格这么眼熟。</p>
<p>　　莱拉嘴角抽搐着看着那个名叫阿纳尔的猫魅开开心心地把隼给他带回来的礼物认真地摆在店里，看着屋子里那数量众多的装饰，莱拉甚至萌生了一个新的想法。</p>
<p>　　该不会……这些全是隼买回来的吧。</p>
<p>　　莱拉扫了一眼刚刚摆好的那些东西，又看了一眼一直在一脸宠溺地微笑着的隼，忽然感到了一阵恶寒，打了个冷战搓了搓身上的鸡皮疙瘩。</p>
<p>　　“既然你今天提前回来了就帮我去买点晚餐的菜吧！”阿纳尔忽然看了看时间后将一个篮子递到了隼的手上，“随便买一些你喜欢吃的吧，晚上我做给你吃，我正好再做个蛋糕一起吃。”</p>
<p>　　隼点了点头，尽管似乎有点恋恋不舍，但还是凑过来在阿纳尔的额头上亲了一口才推开了门。</p>
<p>　　“那我尽快回来。”</p>
<p>　　隼出去了，莱拉没有立刻跟出去，毕竟能跟到这家店已经可以说是有了相当大的收获，反正用尾巴想也能猜到隼那个人一旦出了这个店门口肯定又会变回那副生人勿近的凶恶模样，与其一直跟在他身后不如多观察一下这个猫魅可能更有收获。</p>
<p>　　就在莱拉饶有兴致地看着阿纳尔做蛋糕的时候门又开了，不过进来的不是隼，莱拉认出了来的那个人男似乎也是雇佣兵协会的一员，只不过看起来有些鬼鬼祟祟的，还特意四处张望了一下才走到了阿纳尔的身后。</p>
<p>　　“那个……店长现在有空吗？”</p>
<p>　　“啊！不好意思刚刚在做蛋糕没注意到有客人来了，请问有什么需要吗？”</p>
<p>　　莱拉挑眉看着这一幕，从他的俯视角完成可以看到那个人藏在身后的一束玫瑰花，而一想到阿纳尔是隼的烙印对象，莱拉忍不住提前摇了摇头。</p>
<p>　　那个人果然把花掏出来了，带着谄媚的笑容看着还没明白过来的阿纳尔讨好地说道，“我听说店长今天过生日，店长偶尔会去我们雇佣兵协会送货吧。”</p>
<p>　　被人这么一说莱拉也才想起他以前也确实见过阿纳尔，只不过他每次去协会的时候隼都不一定在，而阿纳尔也只是送了东西就走，所以协会里才一直没人意识到过这两个人不仅有关系，而且还非常亲密。</p>
<p>　　但阿纳尔还没有明白过来那个人的意图，他抱着花点了点头，来人突然上前一步双手抓住了阿纳尔的一只手有些激动地说道，“我见过店长几次之后觉得你又可爱又温柔，心灵手巧，做的蛋糕也非常好吃！所以……所以……”</p>
<p>　　“所以什么？”</p>
<p>　　阿纳尔有点茫然地问了一句，莱拉趴在房梁上撑着下巴晃着尾巴，本着事不关己的态度一边看热闹一边掐算着隼出门的时间，忽然无声地嗤笑一下。</p>
<p>　　“所以说我xi……”</p>
<p>　　门“哐当”一声开了，莱拉抿着嘴没有笑出来，兴致勃勃地看着像是个黑铁塔一样一脸阴婺地拎着菜篮子站在门口的隼，看着他大踏步走进来，黑着脸站在那个浑身僵硬的男人身后，盯着阿纳尔那只一直被人拉着的手。</p>
<p>　　谁都看得出来隼已经离举刀杀人不远了，但阿纳尔却像是完全感觉不到隼的杀气一样笑眯眯地打起了招呼，“你回来啦，这个人好像是你的同事哦，你看他知道我过生日还给我送了花呢！真是个好人。”</p>
<p>　　隼没有回答，只是用低沉的语气毫无感情地问道，“你还想拉着我老婆的手拉多久？”</p>
<p>　　莱拉憋笑憋的非常辛苦，他拼命忍着笑意看着那个男人“嗖”的一下松开手，倒退几步踉跄着退到门口，难以置信地指着隼哆哆嗦嗦地问，“他……？你们……？我……”</p>
<p>　　阿纳尔被隼护在身后依旧还在状况外，他探头出来晃了晃耳朵看着一脸杀气的隼和那个战战兢兢的男人，思考了一会儿后恍然大悟地问，“哦！我知道了，你是要来一起吃晚饭吗？”</p>
<p>　　莱拉明显注意到隼的脸色更黑了几分，在心里评估着这个人还有几成活路，原本似乎还能有一成，现在看起来却已经被这位十分天然呆的太太彻底掐灭了。</p>
<p>　　那个男人已经被吓得不轻了，隼忽然瞪了过来，眼神里的杀气让他一瞬间想到了有关这个奥拉的各种可怕传言，死亡的阴影随着隼的脚步靠近，那个高大的身影站在他面前，笼罩住了这个可怜的男人，低沉的嗓音用着只有两人能听清的音量慢慢吐出了三个字。</p>
<p>　　“还不滚？”</p>
<p>　　“是！！！”</p>
<p>　　男人大喊一声夺门而出，头也不回地逃走了，莱拉憋笑憋得辛苦，好不容易才稍微平复了心情，反倒是阿纳尔被突然跑掉的人吓了一跳，有点忧虑的张望着门外那个一溜烟逃走的背影问道，“他是不是突然有急事啊？”</p>
<p>　　隼冷哼一声锁上了门，还顺手将【正在营业】的牌子转成了【休息中】，莱拉突然感觉到了一丝不妙，有点担心起了自己这一路上跟过会不会有点太过自信了。他刚想着自己是不是也差不多要跑路的时候，下面忽然传来了一声阿纳尔的惊呼。</p>
<p>　　“哇！你怎么……”</p>
<p>　　这句话没有说完似乎就被什么堵回去了，莱拉小心翼翼的探头看了一眼，正好就看到了非常劲爆的一幕。</p>
<p>　　那个娇小的猫魅直接被高大的奥拉压倒在桌子上用亲吻堵上嘴，从莱拉的角度甚至还能隐约看到有一只手已经伸进了围裙下，从围裙与被推高的衣摆间露出了一点白嫩的皮肤。</p>
<p>　　莱拉的脸“轰”的一下红到了耳朵尖，他慌慌张张地想要通过房顶的天窗离开，可他抬起头时才发现窗户在自己进来的时候被顺手带上了，而窗户的结构导致他现在如果想打开就一定会惊动下面的两个人，别的且不说，光是隼那个能杀人的眼神，如果被他发现自己指不定还能活多久了。</p>
<p>　　就在莱拉还在进退两难的时候下面有再次有了声响，阿纳尔好不容易从亲吻中挣脱出来，一边喘着气一边想要阻止隼开始脱他衣服的行为。</p>
<p>　　“不行啦！……现在还在店里……”</p>
<p>　　“我锁门了。”</p>
<p>　　莱拉打了个冷颤，可怜巴巴的缩在那个角落里不敢动，他在内心祈祷着这两个人要搞回去搞，自己也好脚底抹油赶快溜走，但从隼的话和行为里丝毫看不出想中止的意思，迫不得已，莱拉又小心地向下瞟了一眼，只一眼就就再次红了脸。</p>
<p>　　阿纳尔的上衣衬衫被解开了，但敞露出来的身体又被围裙遮掩着，只是这样的遮盖非但起不到遮盖的目的，反而看起来实在有些色情，尤其是始作俑者又在把手伸进围裙里，光是看着胸前鼓起的那块的移动轨迹和阿纳尔脸上的红晕就已经能猜到了这个猫魅显然已经被揉出感觉了。</p>
<p>　　男人也能光是被揉胸就有感觉吗？</p>
<p>　　莱拉下意识低头看了一眼他自己的胸口，然后突然意识到了自己的行为有多么奇怪。他试图假装无事发生等两人离开，可下面的声响却让他忍不住好奇偷看。</p>
<p>　　隼似乎还在气头上，甚至将阿纳尔一直在推拒他的双手拉高按在头顶上，手指一扯就解开了围裙，在扔掉了那个碍眼的布后，隼一口咬住了已经被揉得泛红的乳尖。</p>
<p>　　“嗯……你轻一点……”</p>
<p>　　阿纳尔的声音听起来有些可怜，但又夹杂着一丝撒娇一样的欢愉，毛茸茸的尾巴不时地拍打着桌子，他低声喘息着，显然已经接受了要在这里做的事实。</p>
<p>　　只有一个人不想接受。莱拉面红耳赤地听着那些色情露骨的声音，瞄两眼就赶紧挪开视线，可是过一会儿又忍不住看两眼，他开始有一搭没一搭地想着这两个人会不会真的做到最后，刚萌生这个想法时，隼就把阿纳尔的裤子也拽下去了。</p>
<p>　　宽厚的大手带着粗糙的茧子，握住了微微翘起的肉棒时，阿纳尔忍不住又叫出声，隼一边吮吸着软嫩的乳尖一边用手不断蹭着已经开始冒水的铃口，就像是在惩罚他刚刚的迟钝一样不听他任何有些抗拒的话。</p>
<p>　　“你轻一点……呜……小心奶油！”</p>
<p>　　隼突然停住了，莱拉也一下子就盯上了他们身旁那盆还没用多少的奶油，他打心眼里觉得这东西不提还好，一旦说出来……</p>
<p>　　隼果然松开了阿纳尔的肉棒，但却伸手将装奶油的盆子拉了过来，莱拉翻了个白眼露出一脸了然的样子，阿纳尔倒是还在状况外，直到隼伸手从奶油里挖了一团抹在了已经被咬的充血泛红的乳头上，还故意将那点奶油在阿纳尔的奶子上抹开。</p>
<p>　　“别弄到身上啦！很难洗的……”</p>
<p>　　阿纳尔嘟囔着有点不情愿的样子，隼倒是满不在乎地欣赏了一下子后忽然笑了一声，“那我帮你舔干净。”</p>
<p>　　他说完就仔细地从外到里舔掉了奶油，就像是要品尝仔细一样每一下都要舔干净了才继续，尤其是到了最后还使劲吸了几口红肿的乳尖，阿纳尔一下子就高亢地叫出声，而莱拉就开始怀疑人生。</p>
<p>　　他不知道自己有没有被发现，也想不明白自己为什么要落得看别人做爱的下场，下面越是搞得热火朝天他就越是坐立不安，以至于一瞬间他开始对路斯特有些怨念了。</p>
<p>　　都怪那家伙……</p>
<p>　　阿纳尔又再次叫出声打断了莱拉的思路，莱拉瞥了一眼已经被抹上了一层奶油的肉棒和正在舔干净的隼，此刻竟然已经不觉得奇怪了，反而还在心里暗骂一句。</p>
<p>　　老色胚。</p>
<p>　　阿纳尔终于还是在这样反复的舔舐中颤颤巍巍地在隼的嘴里射了，软绵绵地躺在桌板上，迷茫的双眼含着雾气，显然一副任人摆弄的样子。但隼肯定不会就此罢休，他将阿纳尔翻了个身让他趴在桌子上，轻轻扇了一下白嫩的屁股。</p>
<p>　　“唔……不要打我嘛……”</p>
<p>　　“以后离那些人远一点。”</p>
<p>　　隼酸溜溜地说完后似乎觉得不解气就又打了一下，阿纳尔立刻扭起了屁股以示抗议，却被隼按住了腰，在他屁股上也抹了奶油。</p>
<p>　　软嫩的屁股不一会儿就多了几个牙印，莱拉忍不住揉了揉蹲久了有点僵硬的屁股，思考着这两个人还要多久才能做完。</p>
<p>　　最后一块奶油抹在了穴口上，莱拉看不清隼在做什么，但阿纳尔很快就叫出了答案。</p>
<p>　　“别！舔里面的话……呜……不要舔那里……”</p>
<p>　　软糯的呻吟声听着就让人苏到骨头里，莱拉硬着头皮默念着不要在意，但下面叫得厉害，莱拉的脑子里就会忍不住代入，如果自己就是阿纳尔，那按住自己的那个人就是……</p>
<p>　　阿纳尔突然没声了，反倒是隼压低声音问道，“被舔到高潮了？”</p>
<p>　　真的能有这么舒服吗？莱拉一边胡思乱想一边又强迫自己不要多想，直到瞥见隼脱去外衣拉下裤腰掏出那根已经完全勃起的大家伙时，莱拉的脸一下子变得红一阵白一阵的。</p>
<p>　　这么大的东西塞不进的吧？！他下意识低头看了一眼自己的小腹，随即打了个冷颤，但隼却像是已经习以为常了一样，握住了阿纳尔的腰侧便调整角度慢慢顶了进去，整个过程看得莱拉双眼发直，就像是完全吓呆了一样傻愣愣的盯着交合的位置，看着那根带鳞的东西一点点末进白嫩的股间。</p>
<p>　　“隼……太深了……”</p>
<p>　　阿纳尔的声音听起来似乎有些难受，莱拉咽了咽口水，反倒是有点佩服这个比自己还要娇小一些的猫魅，而那个刚刚还在生闷气的人这会大约是已经消气了，他轻轻托起了阿纳尔的腰调整了一下姿势，亲吻着纤细的脖子低声说道，“我知道，抓好桌子。”</p>
<p>　　阿纳尔被顶的一下子叫了出来，继而随着逐渐变快的操干开始发出了如猫一般的呻吟，赤裸的身体随着体温透出淡淡的粉色，肩膀与颈侧陆陆续续多了不少的吻痕。</p>
<p>　　“慢一点……让我转过来……”</p>
<p>　　隼依言把阿纳尔翻了个身抱到了桌子上，掰开他的腿重新操进去，体位的变化让阿纳尔得以把腿盘在隼的腰上，抱着他的脖子在他的角上舔了一口。莱拉这回看不见交合的位置了，但是他可以清晰听到操出的水声，光是那些淫靡的声响就足以让他能想象到那下面是怎么被操得汁水横流，更别提阿纳尔的叫声越来越软，隼却越说越下流。</p>
<p>　　“水多得要弄脏桌子了，高潮得这么厉害吗？”</p>
<p>　　“因为太舒服了……”阿纳尔的声音带着鼻音，像是撒娇一样蹭着爱人的下巴。</p>
<p>　　“我想也是，一直绞着我往里吸，生怕我喂不饱你是不是？”隼说着咬了一口软趴趴的猫耳，指尖绕着尾根打转，看着一直往自己怀里钻的人忍不住笑道，“还钻？我已经请好明天的假了，明天一天你都别想从床上下来。”</p>
<p>　　“不嘛！我……哈啊……这个时候用力……呜，太犯规了……”</p>
<p>　　那个软绵绵的身体又是一阵颤抖，如果不是后腰有手托着也许早就瘫在桌子上了，但隼就像是有用不完的体力一样，他把阿纳尔放了下来让他仰躺在桌子上，将他的一条腿挂到肩上后套弄起了被顶的换来换去的肉棒。</p>
<p>　　这回莱拉可以清清楚楚地看到了，那个被操到嫣红的穴口和不断进出的肉棒上满是水痕，这过于淫靡的一幕看得莱拉都开始浑身燥热，却也只能捂着胯下偷偷安抚自己躁动的生理需要。</p>
<p>　　他也有很久没做过了，而这一次被迫听墙角又勾起了他长期压抑的需求，莱拉晕晕乎乎地熬着，即便视线不看也能根据声音听出下面的激烈程度，他红着脸夹紧双腿，却又控制不了自己，脑海中一直闪过不知道是多久前的记忆画面。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　隼把阿纳尔抱起来时，他怀里的猫魅早就已经已经处于一种半昏迷的状态了，满是红印的屁股上还淌着溢出的精水。隼一只手抱着阿纳尔一只手简单的清理了一下被弄脏的桌子，在收拾好一切后才用他的外衣将阿纳尔裹起来，准备抱着人离开了。</p>
<p>　　莱拉几乎是哭丧着脸活动了一下僵硬到麻木的身体，他就等着这两个人一出门才好立刻离开，可就在隼走到门口时莱拉却突然发现他停住了脚，脑袋似乎还微微的歪了歪才关灯离开。</p>
<p>　　隼刚刚一定笑了一下！这个可恨的家伙早就发现自己了！</p>
<p>　　莱拉咬牙切齿地把关节捏出了响，一想到这个人很有可能是故意给自己表演活春宫就萌生了想杀人的念头。</p>
<p>　　要不是打不过……</p>
<p>　　莱拉苦着一张脸回到路斯特的豪宅时那个男人正在一派闲适地看着杂志，路斯特对于屋里突然出现的莱拉丝毫不惊讶，甚至连头都没抬，只是慢慢悠悠地问道，“调查的如何了？”</p>
<p>　　“我觉得想要把他挖过来是不太可能的了，而且我没想到这家伙这么猛……在各种意义上来说都是。”</p>
<p>　　路斯特放下杂志看着似乎还有点不在状态的莱拉又笑眯眯地问道，“那你看明白了的话我们今晚是不是也可以实践一下？”</p>
<p>　　“我看明白什……诶？！”</p>
<p>　　莱拉还没反应过来时就已经被不知道什么时候走过来的路斯特突然直接扛到了肩上，不顾他的挣扎直接离开了办公室。</p>
<p>　　“刚刚你回来前我可就已经收到了隼的警告了，他说让我管好偷看他跟他老婆做爱的手下。莱拉，我都没想到你原来好这口。”</p>
<p>　　“我没有！你放我下来！”</p>
<p>　　莱拉刚喊完就被抛到了床上，他环顾着这个熟悉的卧室，抬头望着已经开始解开领带的路斯特忽然想起了隼临走前那个古怪的笑容。</p>
<p>　　“我亲爱的莱拉，我会让你好好记得在自己的男人面前说别的男人猛的下场是什么的。”</p>
<p>　　“不！！”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>